


Gingerbread

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Day 11, Gingerbread House, M/M, hanniholidays, tumblr reto, tumblre challenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Will solo quiere hacer una casa de jengibre.------Dia 11 de #HanniHolidays: Gingerbread House





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble pertenece al pequeño y bello concurso de [#hanniholidays](https://www.tumblr.com/search/hanniholidays/recent)   
> Si deceas participar aqui esta la dinamica: [apoptoses tumblr](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/post/153499862121/hanniholidays)  
> Además de que aqui mismo en AO3 puedes subir tus escritos a esta colección: [ HanniHolidays 2016 by apoptoses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/collections)

Will últimamente había hecho muchas compras y siempre de ultima hora. Es vez fue al centro comercial para hacer la cena y no dudo en pensar en comprar un kit para hacer una casa de Jengibre.  
Parecía niño con juguete nuevo.

 

Entró a casa con las bolsas de las compras y fue directo a la cocina en donde Hannibal ya estaba con un mandil puesto y en una bandeja decorada con motivos navideños decoraba con cuidado la casa de Jengibre que él mismo había hecho.

Will se quedo pasmado al ver que Hannibal se había adelantado.

 

"Hola." Will entro a la cocina y dejo las bolsas sobre la encimera mas cercana. "¿Necesitas ayuda?" pregunto tomando la mantequilla de la bolsa y yendo al refrigerador para dejarla allí.  
"¿Tú necesitas ayuda con la tuya?" tomo una gomita del plato a su izquierda y se inclino hacia adelante para ponerla en la casita.  
"¿Que?"  
"La bolsa de que dejaste abajo tiene algo para hacer una casa de Jengibre... ¿no?"  
"Si," contesto resignado.  
"¿Y bien?"  
"No...creo que no necesito ayuda." Camino hasta el otro lado de la encimera y levanto la bolsa. "Eso debería de tener instrucciones." dijo sacando de la bolsa la caja.  
"Debería de traer."  
"Bien. Cuando este listo podré ayudar con la cena."  
"Esta bien."

 

Will llevo la caja del Kit consigo hasta la sala y lo abrió. Solo demoro unos cuantos segundos y Winston  ya estaba sobre la mesita de centro comiéndose las piezas para la casita.

 

"¡Winston!" Will corrió hasta la mesita y lo bajo "Ya no hay casita de Jengibre." Hannibal escucho hasta la cocina y solo supo ahogar una carcajada.  
"Puedes mañana comprar otro kit."

 


End file.
